Forbidden
by SilverIceFox
Summary: When Sakura is left behind by her so-called friends and sensei she decides to take action. Itachi X Sakura p.s the rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I also do not own the Naruto characters but I believe I own the story line and some of the new characters.

Forbidden

Chapter I

Rainy Days are the Best

Sakura Haruno sighed as she watched the scenery out of her large apartment window, today was an ugly day in many people's eyes, but to Sakura it was a beautiful day indeed. The clouds were thick and grey and covered the whole blue sky and looked as if they were about to unleash a storm upon the city of leaves. It was also windy, just the kind of weather Sakura loved, every leaf on every tree danced in the powerful wind, a different dance for each and they all seemed to sparkle with some unknown tension. Anyway the reason why she was watching the scenery was because Tsunade had cancelled yet another training session and Sakura had nothing else to do. Sakura couldn't even remember the last time Tsunade had taken the time to train her, her own apprentice. Sakura felt a hidden anger rise but she remained seated in the window seat she had provided herself a year after Sasuke's betrayal and departure, it was now five years. The seat was a small but nice chair, carved from cherry wood that had been imported from Moon. It also had wings that were made from dark wood coming out the back of the chair, which had been carved separate and placed on the chair with a very special and rare glue both had been imported from Moon as well. To cut the long story short: Sakura liked her little chair and more importantly Sakura hated her life in Konoha and wanted out.

Even her friends didn't hang out with her anymore, they were either busy doing missions or busy training or even out with their boyfriends or girlfriends (reserved for Naruto). They had quickly paired up a year after Sasuke left; Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Ten Ten and even some others that were just added onto teams, like Saiyuri and Kiba, the new rule that Tsunade made was there were to be four ninja and a sensei on each team so that more people got trained and the process went by further and also if they were attacked by stringer nin or more than the traditional four (three trainees and a sensei) they would stand a better chance. All in all sakura had been left alone behind in the dust.

Sakura finally got up and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen to get an apple to munch on while thinking about what she was going to do about it. Even Kakashi had stopped paying any attention to her though he hadn't payed any to start with and Sai was probably the only one still acknowledging her. Even though he still called her an old hag they both got along pretty well together though even that was waning now days. (a/n if you think you are an awesome writer see the end note for directions).

Well if they thought she was just going to sit there and take it they were dead wrong, she took a bite out of her apple and the crunch surrounded the small room like the sound of a judge making his final decision.

That night Sakura was in bed, listening to the rain falling heavily on her roof and the howling wind blowing against her windows. She was also thinking about what to do about the village, in other words how to go about a minor revenge, she had decided she was going to do something but what?

She could go up and demand Tsunade to train her so that she could show her face at the training ground (she had had an embarrassing defeat when Ten Ten had defeated her with a single kick) naaaah, or she could just steal the old scrolls from the old library heavily guarded by Anbu. Yes she would do that, that'd teach that old Tsunade not to mess with her, but then she'd have to run away or become a missing-nin. Alright!! Sakura has formed a plan; she'll steal some old scrolls form the old library then run away with them. Not the best plan but hey, if they were of any value it'd put an icicle down old Tsunade's throat. She laughed evilly and then went to sleep, dreaming of what the documents could be and what the Konohan's would think once 

she'd finished with them mwahahahahaha. Naaaah she's just run away, she wasn't the 'I am an avenger' type of girl.

Hope you liked it, if you did show your appreciation by reviewing. Pretty Please. Also the other story, Sakura the Winged One is going for adoption because I can't seem to find the way to end it and I have waited for a long time but it is just not coming to me so please someone take it. But tell me so I can read the ending. Thank You.

Till Next Time (TNT)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I also do not own the Naruto characters but I believe I own the story line and some of the new characters.

Forbidden

Chapter II

I Defeated Ten Ten

She woke up, happy and refreshed; to the sound of distant thunder signifying the storm was leaving this village for the next. She sighed sadly; she really did love grey weather, as she called it. When she had finished sulking about the weather she quickly jumped out of bed, her feet hitting the cold wooden floorboards and she shivered slightly due to the cold but then she had remembered what she was going to do today and a fiery excitement burst through her, starting from the pit of her stomach and making it's way up. She felt like she wanted to run around Konoha a couple million times but then her excitement vanished as fast as it had come and she was left standing next to her bed yawning (Maybe not as refreshed as she had first thought).

Her yawn ended and she departed for the bathroom, and thus began the beginning of her morning rituals. When she had arrived at the bathroom door, she opened it and yawning again stripped her clothes off and turned the knobs of the shower, her mind remembering which ones and how much to turn to get the prefect temperature.

After the mirror had steamed up she opened the window quickly, as she had forgotten to do so before hand and jumped into the shower closing the shower door while she was at it.

She sighed happily as the warm nearing hot water washed over her back and she picked up the shampoo bottle at her feet, squirted some of the pink liquid into her already waiting hand and began to lather her already very wet hair with it. When it was so foamy it almost ran into her eyes she rinsed it and began again with the conditioner which was dark purple in colour.

After she had done that she washed her body with a scented soap that made her smell like roses mixed in with cherry blossoms. She then rinsed her body and turned off the shower, shivering again as she came in contact with the cold air from outside the shower, she opened the glass shower door and stood, dripping wet, on the towel that she had put there a couple of nights before. She picked up a towel from the towel pile (they were all neatly folded) and wrapped it around her hair (it was down to her mid-back now) and reached for another towel and quickly dried herself off with it. When she had finished she wrapped it around her pale body and went over the plan in her head, her inner commenting and adding things, making the plan fool's proof.

When she finally got back to her bedroom to get changed she was sporting a feral grin and her eyes were now completely red, bit different from the sharingan, because the pupil was azure blue and contrasted with the red background (it was like hypnotism, making some people dizzy and sometimes knocking them out). Her eyes went back to their normal emerald green when she was getting changed and sakura didn't seem to notice the change other wise she would have been a bit freaked out but not due to the reasons you're probably thinking off now.

She got dressed into a tight black top that left her slim stomach uncovered, and into a pair of red short shorts that certainly didn't leave her legs to the imagination. A pair of black ninja shoes went on next and then she tied a red with azure blue lining cloak around her neck (it went down to her mid-back), her hitake-ate (a/n please tell me how to spell that ninja headband properly please for I have no idea) was tied to her forehead next and the right side of it was black and the left side was red. Also if anyone tried to touch her cloak they would definitely get the shock of their lives and the best thing about it was that it is fire-proof (something you need when battling Sasuke Uchiha, only Sakura can touch the cloak as well).

When she had finished getting dressed into her ninja outfit she began to put on her weapons; she carried a fumma (a/n need spelling for this too please) shruiken on her back (you know the super sized one), a sword named Koota on the right side of her waist, a shruiken pouch on her right thigh, senbon needles hiding in her hair (very discreetly placed, it takes about 10 minutes to place 5 without being poked by 

then when she walks) and she also carried a black and red bag that she put an invisibility jutsu on (the one that's going to be carrying the scrolls she's going to be stealing). She then opened the front door, walked out a step, closed the front door and locked it with a jutsu.

Sakura, even though she preferred dark weather, was marveled at how beautiful a nice sun shiny day could be and was caught up in all the 'youthfullness' as Lee always said. As she was admiring the beauty of the nature around her she didn't notice that she had stumbled upon the Ramen stand that Naruto was always eating ramen at, when she finally noticed she also noticed he was alone.

She was having second thoughts about the whole getting revenge thing, maybe she was just over reacting, after all she was a drama queen. But when she was about to walk over to Naruto and eat ramen with him Hinata appeared in front of her.

"Sorry Sakura-san" she said with an OOC sneer (must really be possessive of her Naruto then eh) "But Naruto-kun is busy" and then Hinata turned and ran up to Naruto who then glomped her in a bear hug, not even noticing Sakura by the sidelines watching.

Sakura shook her head at her own stupidity and in the process her tears (she shook them away in case you get confused), how could see even have second thoughts about the plan when she was so badly treated here, even the usually shy Hinata had treated her like she had been her worst enemy and she usually treated everyone like a friend. Why would anyone else treat her any different. When she'd completed her plans she'd shove it in everyone's face's and then kick their asses to hell and back (but not to kill them, Sakura's not that type of girl).

She continued on for about five minutes and then she was suddenly walking by the training ground where she had been defeated by Ten Ten. Guess who was training…it was Ten Ten and Neji and they seemed not to notice her 'Better get out of here before they see me' she thought and was about to walk faster when…

"Hey Sakura-san are you back for another embarrassing defeat?!" Ten Ten shouted over to her and Sakura's eye's hardened 'I'll just ignore her' Sakura thought still walking away.

"What are you too frightened to face me after last time?" Ten Ten began to laugh and Sakura lost it, eyes like shining rubies with an azure Sapphire in the middle she unsheathed Koota and flew at Ten Ten who was still laughing away. Neji didn't even bother shouting a warning, she should know by now never to let down your guard, even if it is a weak kunoichi you're fighting.

Ten Ten had finally stopped laughing when Koota had sliced her neck lightly and even Neji seemed slightly surprised but that only lasted a second and then he was back to being the stoic Hyuga that everyone seemed to know.

'That speed' Neji mentally gasped 'and her eyes are red and blue now, the Hokage must be notified' when he was about to poof away to tell the Hokage he suddenly stopped in his tracks, a senbon needle poking out of his neck and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Can't go around telling anybody now can we" Sakura whispered with venom in her voice and ice in her red eyes that reminded Ten Ten of the blood she so loved to draw.

"what…What did you do to Neji-kun!!" she screeched at Sakura who flicked a needle in Ten Ten's direction, she also fell to the floor unconscious and Sakura murmured silently "No one will interrupt this mission, any one who does with pay dearly" before turning and taking both senbon walked in the direction of the old library her eyes fadeing out to emerald green once more.

What did ya think. Was t good enough for ya and guess what we have had one person willing to adopt my other story –cheers- this person's name is SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura, isn't that great someone else is going to finish the story that I just couldn't.

Also a thank you to my reviewers so far this is great:

imaturatyRULEZ Why thank you, I'm glad you enjoy reading my story

BeybladeLuver03 I know you feel bad for her but her luck will change eventually, so keep the faith for her and thanx for reviewing.

& Lastly

SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura Thanx for offering to take on this story and I'm sorry I can't really spell it all out for you and that's probably why I couldn't finish it but I'm sure that you can do it if you put your imagination into it, many people out there will also thank you greatly for putting an end to the unfinished product. I will finish this one though because I finished the plot and I wrote it all out on paper before I put it on Fanfiction but I still edit it on the computer first. Thanx again for the review.

And thank you all for taking the time to review my story so I can continue.


End file.
